Wolf's RainAnother Story
by Kree-Tawny
Summary: It's Wolf's Rain, but with different characters and a different plot. They'll be only a few characters here and there so just watch out for them. You'll just need to read.


The summer night was chilly according to the wolf dressed in a silvery pelt. A small sigh jumped off the walls of the deserted alleyway. The only thing that made it warm was the little body resting in its heart. Trash, tin cans, and piled crates rested at the alleys sides. The street lamp at the corner of the street gave an awkward look on things inside the dark narrow way.

Down near the end of the narrow alley, footsteps could be heard made by those who walked the streets. Humans, who walked the streets. The silver pelted wolves snarled in mere disgust at the thought of becoming one. A human. Quite frankly the wolf didn't have a problem with the human, though they made up most of the world taking over everything that wolves had ever known. For all the humans knew, there were no wolves.

"Wolves have been extinct for over two hundred years now." The canine would hear. The wolf would only scowl and do on about her day. _'If only they knew.'_ The wolf thought to herself.

This Silver wolf was a traveler, not really traveling to anywhere in particular but just traveling. As the she-wolf traveled, it brought her many hardships but many friends and memories she would never forget. Though she did have something buried down in her that she regretted ever getting herself into. The she-wolf winced at the thought of her memories. She vowed never to look back but at times letting her guard down and looking back. She hated herself most the time for doing so.

A rustle sounded behind the she-wolf making her swirl around and interrupt her thoughts. A brownish black cat ran right past her making her jump with a start. A low rumble came up from her throat making her sound dangerous and menacing. The fur on the femme's back stood on ends as a grey head popped up from behind a couple trash cans. He gave a sheepish smile and slowly walked from around the can.

"Gottcha." The femme mumbled in irritation. She raised her lips showing her creamy colored teeth and let a low snarl rumble from deep in her throat. The grey wolf shuddered lightly but it was barely noticeable. He lulled his tongue out and stared at the femme with content eyes. She stared at him with angry eyes thinking he was quite stupid not to show a fang to this wolf.

"Got who?" He asked foolishly gazing at the angry she-wolf.

"Are you really this stupid?" She pondered aloud. She didn't know whether to turn around and walk off in fear of being jumped or stay and see what happens. She perked her ears as the moon decided to hide behind the clouds for a moment. The wolf in front of her was grey all around his body except for his chest. She on the other hand, was a silver color with black tip ears and tail tip.

The femme turned around and began to walk away and out into the open. She at first didn't hear footsteps behind her.

The humans peered over at her with a look of happiness other then shock. To the humans she was one of them. All wolves had been blessed with a spell that allowed all humans see them as their own unless one exposed them self. Though once she heard that all humans where indeed wolves, just forgot their true form. She didn't allow herself to believe the wolves and Indians who spoke of this nonsense.

In her human persona she had long brown hair with thick streaks of blonde running down halfway. Her bangs went down past her pointy nose allowing her green eyes to stare at her surrounding. Under a brown zip up jacket with a hood rested a skintight grey tank top. The tank top was long and covered the button and zipper of her dark blue jeans. She was around seventeen years old and in her young years seen many things.

A hand resting upon her shoulder made her turn around and swing. From what she knew no one was her friend in this small town. She didn't know the name of the town and didn't plan on finding out. She had arrived two days ago due to the strange smell of flowers. Or that's what she guessed it was.

"What do you want?" The femme asked with a glare as she fixed the collar of her jacket. He shrugged and hurried after her as she began to walk away from him. Again.

"I dunno, just waiting for a friend I guess." He answered. The femme stopped and turned towards him. She let a low growl escape her throat as she eyed him warily. Why was this fool following her?

"Look, I don't know who you think I am but I have no friends! So leave me alone and find another wo-" She paused a moment. "Go find some one else to bother." She said turning from him. It looked as if she had hurt his feelings and made him pause. He wore a white zipped up jacket with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. His dirty blonde hair ran right up above his eyes.

The femme let out a sigh in relief as she looked back and didn't see him behind her. Still she felt she was being followed or watched. Though she didn't doubt it since she ditched the wolf she had met only a few minutes ago. She felt she didn't need friends, especially about what had happened previous to her last visit to a town.


End file.
